nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
NOGGIN
This article is about the U.S. television block of programming on Nickelodeon. For the British channel, see Nick Jr UK. Nick Jr. is a 24-hour television network and sister station of Nickelodeon. It was debuted on 28 September 2009 as the successor to Noggin. Until 2 February 2009, Nick Jr. was part of the Nickelodeon programming channel, seen on Nickelodeon weekday mornings. It was aimed at a preschool-age audience ages 5 and under. Programming during this block were generally seen without commercial interruption, although advertisements did run between the programs. History Buildup Before 1988, many shows that might be associated with a preschool audience were broadcast on Nickelodeon, but were not specifically distinguished in their own programming block. Most preschool programs were shown roughly between the hours of 8 AM and 3 PM Eastern, which approximates the hours in which older children might be in school.Nickelodeon programming listing from 5/1987 1988–1994 By the start of 1988, the Nick Jr. brand was in place and in use, with an approximate six hour portion of the Nickelodeon broadcast day, from 9 A.M. to 3 P.M. Eastern time.1988 Premiere of Nick Jr. The logo for the new Nick Jr. brand became a distinctive feature for the block. While Nickelodeon used a completely orange logo, Nick. Jr. used an orange 'Nick' and a light blue 'Jr', with the blue always smaller than the orange. The logo typically depicted a parent (or older sibling), and child, but varied in the shape or species (e.g. two rabbits, two simplified human figures, two trees), which remains in use today. Until 1989, a former staple of the Nickelodeon lineup, Pinwheel was featured, and eventually replaced by Eureeka's Castle. Much of the remaining time in the lineup, particularly early in this time period, was devoted to animated series, many of which were of foreign origin (David the Gnome, Noozles, The Adventures of the Little Koala, The Little Prince). Programming in the vein of live action and puppeted preschool programming also appeared during this time. 1994–2004 There is evidence to suggest that the Nick Jr. brand was formalized in some way in 1994, despite the name being used before 1994. Nickelodeon's own website states that Nick Jr. was "founded" on January 3, 1994. This was also the year in which Nick Jr. introduced "Face", an animated, two-dimensional face that changed color throughout his segments and introduced or wrapped up shows and smaller variety pieces. Programming during this period included Allegra's Window, Little Bear, Gullah Gullah Island, Make Way For Noddy and The Busy World of Richard Scarry. Face, in the context of its segments, was capable of materializing objects such as beach balls, scuba gear, space ships and stars, and of creating any number of foley sound effects including a signature three note "trumpet" noise used to lead up to the name Nick Jr.. Face was eliminated in 2004 his fate left ambiguous. 2004–2007 In the U.S., Nick Jr. had a new mascot named Piper, an opossum from 2004-2007. Piper O'Possum, as the character is known, is also the daytime presenter of the British version of Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2. Piper is voiced by Allison Brustofski. On Nick Jr.'s British service, Piper is voiced by a British voice-over actor, with Allison's laugh. Piper was last shown on Nick Jr. September 2007. There is a CD with music from Nick Jr. shows available titled Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. 2007–2009 In September 2007, Nick Jr. introduced new graphics, and music. This saw the introduction of Nick Jr.'s Playdate which indicates preschoolers to play and learn with Nick Jr. characters. Nick Jr.'s slogan is "Play with Us". On 2 February 2009 Nickelodeon dropped the Nick Jr. block and logo. However, Nick keeps its graphics and shows on the air but has the Nickelodeon logo in place of the Nick Jr. logo. 2009–present In 28 September 2009 Nick Jr. became it's own TV channel which replaced Noggin. Cross-programming with other networks From 2000 to 2002 and from 2004 to 2006, Nick Jr. also ran a Saturday morning children's block for CBS entitled Nick Jr. on CBS, featuring shows from the programming block. Between 2002 and 2004, it was part of the general Nick on CBS block, which also included programming from the main Nickelodeon channel. The block was replaced 16 September 2006, when the DiC-programmed KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS (KEWLopolis) began. Until the fall of 2006, Spanish language US network Telemundo offered Nick Jr. programming in Spanish on Saturday and Sunday mornings, as part of the Nickelodeon en Telemundo block, which featured such shows as Rugrats, Doug, and Dora the Explorer. In the fall of 2006, Nick programming was replaced with a Spanish-language version of NBC's qubo block. On 5 April 2008 competing Spanish network Univision added Spanish versions of Dora the Explorer, Wonder Pets, and Go, Diego, Go! to their Saturday morning Planeta U line-up. On 24 February 2009, it was announced that Nickelodeon intends to change The N's name to TeeNick and Noggin's to Nick Jr. Bumper Sequences on Nickelodeon and/or Nick, Jr. VHS *''Gullah Gullah Island: Sing-Along with Binyah Binyah'' (1995 VHS): The Nick Jr. logo dances on a piano. *''Allegra's Window: Small is Beautiful'' (1996 VHS): The Nick Jr. logo pops out of the toaster. *''Allegra's Window: Play Along with Allegra and Friends'' (1997 VHS): The Nick Jr. logo is on a game board that has a strange resemblance of the Parker Brothers game Monopoly. *''Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts (1998 VHS) The Nick Jr. frogs are leaping over a pond. *Blue's Clues: Story Time'' (1998 VHS): The Nick Jr. cats are playing inside a house. *''Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday'' (1998 VHS): Two elephants are performing in a circus. *''Blue's Clues: Blue's ABC's and 123's'' (1999 VHS): Same as "Arts & Crafts". *''Blue's Clues: Blue's Treasure Hunt'' (1999 VHS): The Nick Jr. lions are roaring in a jungle. *''Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries (1999 VHS): Nick Jr. dinosaurs. *Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari'' (2000 VHS): This bumper is actually an intro montage. First, we see the Nickelodeon logo as a banana, then we lead-up to kids going to the house along with clips from Little Bill, Little Bear and Blue's Clues. The kids turn on the TV and watch the Nick Jr. hippo bumper. At the end, we possibly hear the lyrics "Nick Jr.'s just for me!" in the Nick Jr. theme. *''Blue's Clues: Stop, Look, and Listen'' (2000 VHS): Same as on Blue's Safari. *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999 VHS): The Nick Jr. fish swim in the sea. *Aahh! Real Monsters!: Meet The monsters (1997 VHS): The nickelodeon Clips and Song are in a montage. Programs The following are the programs in the US Nick Jr lineup:Current Nick Jr. Schedule References Category:Programming blocks